


A love too good to lose

by verronica_soya



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verronica_soya/pseuds/verronica_soya
Summary: An alternative ending to I am damaged.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	A love too good to lose

A thousand blood soaked kissed stained her lips. 

A million tears stained her cheeks. 

A billion blue stained shards of glass bit into her skin. 

The deafening boom of far too many gunshots rang in her ears. 

After everything, the sight of Jason Dean, arms spread, a bomb strapped to his chest and a wild grin smeared across his face shouldn't affect her. Let alone make her heart ache.

No, he may not fear his own death, may not even be bothered by it in the slightest. But she does.

Everything around her has fallen apart, she can't loose him too. 

"Our love is god."

She never really knew what that meant until she was running towards him in the last seconds of their lives, her body screaming with every step. 

3... 

2...

1...

Gone.


End file.
